Talk:Main Page
Copyright problems Note that you are not allowed to directly copy content (articles, images, etc) from Wikipedia without citing the author and other restrictions, for more information, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Copyrights Wikpedia Copyright Information. In addition, what is the point of creating another Wiki? Content from this wiki will have to follow copyright, and in addition will probably not be visited often since the nexus and wikipedia already exist. :According to the GNU Free Document License you can copy any documents from Wikipedia or another other wiki (for commercial or non-commercial reasons) provided your copy provides a link to or copy of the GNU Free Document License. Since this link is at the bottom of every page of this, and every other wiki, no infringement has taken place. Retoru 20:00, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::That isn't enough. You need to attribute the original authors. One way to do that is to use the template on any pages you copy from Wikipedia. However, the focus for this wiki should really be on expanding the content about Dragonlance and not simply using Wikipedia's articles. There is a lot of information about this that wouldn't fit into Wikipedia, so this wiki should be for going much more in depth into this topic. You don't need to remain encyclopedic! Angela (talk) 00:06, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::You will also need to deal with fair use copyright issues on images too. ::::There's a tag you can use for this. Angela (talk) 00:27, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::::If it helps, the Krynn article here that was originally on Wikipedia was largely contributed to by myself. DoomsDay349 00:28, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::As to usage of this page, eventually the Wikipedia articles (to which I contribute actively) will be out-universe. I assume this Wiki is in-universe, so one day it will be useful. DoomsDay349 00:30, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::My intention is for this wiki to be an in-universe thing, very similar to Wookieepedia, only related to DragonLance, of course. I admit I made a few mistakes with regards to licensing, I'm new to the wiki scene and I was unaware that I had to place those tags to credit Wikipedia due to my misunderstanding of the GNU Free Document License.Retoru 13:20, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Distant past I have recently tried to undertake the (huge) task of reading the Dragonlance novels in chronological order(!!). It is going to take a LONG time before I get (back) to the Chronicles Era, and I'm guessing other people will write about those. I might be willing to write something about the novels that take place in the "distant past". --dllu 17:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Invitation to merge wikis Hello contributors! Dragonlance is one of the major campaign settings for (A)D&D, and has the potential for generating a great many articles in a wiki. However, it has been relatively quiet here for some time. Dungeons & Dragons Wiki is a very large and active wiki aiming to deal with all things D&D. It's Canon section, based on everything published about D&D, is still quite modest for its task. We therefore would like to include your work there and invite you all to work with us in this broader scope, where we have better chance to achieve a fruitful and long-term active wiki work! Daranios (talk) 14:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :The articles from Chronicles of Astinus have now been imported into the DnDWiki namespace at Dungeons and Dragons Wiki, and are waiting to be checked, potentially adapted and moved into the DnD Encyclopedia. There is also an overview about the merge here. All help is welcome! Daranios (talk) 18:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::At long last all articles (status May 2013) from here have been merged into Dungeons & Dragons Wiki one way or another, combined with material from other campaign settings and from D&D general, and also linked to the Lexicon of Dragonlance Nexus. Anyone who would like to further expand the material there is of course most welcome. Daranios (talk) 19:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC)